


"maybe next life"

by heartofastar



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofastar/pseuds/heartofastar
Summary: yo its lotus eater 2.0! they got reincarnated and are now two bumbling idiots (nothign has changed) but now they are going to school and
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its a work in progress i swear im not gonna abandon this fic too pls

You stared into the mirror, expression frozen in shock. 

"What????"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jhin is HOT

"No, it can't be eight already!" You're panicking, a rare sight. "Ah, I want to keep my attendance perfect so I've gotta rush!" Your childhood friend, Jhin, merely laughs at your predicament. "You should've set you alarm sooner." "I did!" You protest. "You never believe me." You pout at him. He merely smiles at you, his maskless face strangely endearing to you. Yes. This is bliss- having a break from all of everyone's expectations. This friendship is good.

...So then why do you feel so sad when you think about it that way? You don't want to ruin anything, so why-

Ah. You're close to the school. Jhin slips his mask on beside you, bowing to you as you take his hand whilst schooling your expression into a neutral one. "Let's go." You say in a monotone, entering the gates of the school. His eyes slip to you, crinkling in amusement.

* * *

The science teacher, Mr. Singed, is quite possibly insane. 

He augmented himself with chemtech, and he laughs _exactly_ like a cartoon villain, and he has paired you up with the _most insufferable_ edgy classmate you have. He has the half demon look going on and everything, and at this point you're quite sure he listens to My Chemical Romance unironically. You think he probably has an edgy half demon original character as well. You fleetingly look across the classroom to Jhin, who is partnered with Sona- you _know_ he hates her, but everyone still partners them together. You scowl and look away, turning to your table but your _partner_ is there, looking at you with the most shit eating grin you've ever seen on anyone. 

"So. Wanna talk about your jealousy?" he snickers.

"Kayn." Your voice is unamused. He grins at you. "Come on, I know you're not really upset, (but you are upset. It's annoying that he keeps doing this without even knowing your true feelings.) and its true! You don't smile like that with anyone else. You don't even let other people see it. You just really can't admit that you like Jh-" You sigh, shaking your head. "I have no time for romance. Now is the time to study so I can get into a good school and have a future. Where are you even gonna go after school?" He snorts. "You know that I'm gonna go and train at Sensei's, and come on. You don't even have to study all the time- you can get good enough grades. Just loosen up a bit and have some fun." You shake your head. "No, I can't do that. I don't have that personal connection with a teacher like you do, so I have no time to slack off. It's not guaranteed that I'll get in a good school, so I need to increase that small chance as much as I can. Now, can we get on with this project?" You gesture to the test tubes littered on the table. He rolls his eyes and leans back. "Yeah, yeah."

This science class is used to explosions at this point, so no one is harmed when he pours the blue liquid substance into the red fizzy one and it predictably implodes.

* * *

Your second period is math. Which you hate. You stare at the blank white sheet of paper, silently screaming inside your head. Everything blurs together and you can't process what the teacher is saying or the text on the page and you are _not_ here for it. You can hear Lux giggling away to herself behind you- she's probably texting her _boyfriend,_ _Ezreal,_ you think to yourself. It's infuriating how everyone keeps ignoring it, but it is _disturbing your thought profess and interfering with you schoolwork, so if she laughs that stupid little giggle ONE more time you will-_

"Excuse me, Lux _darling_ (it's absolutely _drenched_ in sarcasm), can you stop texting your _boyfriend?"_

You start, looking beside you to Jhin, who nods at you. You mouth a thank you to him, flushing when his eyes crinkle at you in that way that tells you he's smiling behind the mask.

Miss Camille approaches her-"Excuse me," she says in her accented, robotic voice. "Miss Lux, _why_ exactly are you texting in my class?"

You almost feel bad when you watch her walk out of the classroom to the office. Oh well. At least you can work now.

When you look back at the empty paper and Miss Camille announces that class is ending in 15 minutes, you try not to hyperventilate.

* * *

Third period. It's okay, you can do this. You sit down at the table and Jhin sits next to you with a little flourish. 

"Hello, dear." He bows to you and you turn away as to not show him your blush. Oh god, Kayn was right, wasn't he? As much as you hate admitting you're wrong and especially to _Kayn_ of all people you suppose you can let that go in favor of basking in this warm feeling you have. The teacher is late, so you can talk a bit more.

"...Hey." Your voice is muffled because you're currently very embarrassed and hiding your face behind your hands. "Oh, darling, I do wish you wouldn't hide your face. Your features are beautiful." He sings praises about you while you grow redder and redder. "Yes, I must hide mine in the face of such beauty because I am not worthy of beholding such beauty without a price. Please, love, do not gaze upon my own face, for it is in no way equal to yours. I-" You are now emitting the same noise a kettle makes when ready. He laughs, fluidly kissing your hand as the teacher walks in.

Professor Graves takes one look at you two and sighs, taking a drag off of his cigarette.


End file.
